Рукия Кучики
| Изображение = Ep364RukiaProfile2.png | Изображение2 = Ep320 Rukia Mugshot.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 14 января , профиль Рукии | Пол = женский | Рост = 144 см | Вес = 33 кг | Группа крови = II | Отряд = 13 | Место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = Лейтенант тринадцатого отряда | Команда = Файл:13.jpg 13 отряд | Партнёры = Джуширо Укитаке | База = Штаб 13 отряда и поместье Кучики, Сейрейтей, Общество душ (Бывш.) Дом Куросаки, Минамикавасе, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | Родственники = Хисана Кучики (Сестра, †) Бьякуя Кучики (Зять/Приёмный брат) Гинрей Кучики (Приёмный дед) Кога Кучики (?, †) только в аниме | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Соде но Шираюки | Банкай = Хакка но Тогаме | Дебют в манге = Глава 1 (Том 1) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 1 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul | Японский голос = Фумико Орикаса | Английский голос = Мишель Рафф | Испанский голос = Белен Рока (Испания) Лилиана Барба (Лат. Ам.) }} — лейтенант тринадцатого отряда под командованием капитана Джуширо Укитаке. Рукия — подруга Ичиго Куросаки. Также она сестра Хисаны Кучики; впоследствии Бьякуя Кучики сделал её своей приёмной сестрой. Внешность У невысокой Рукии бледная кожа, фиолетовые глаза и черные волосы, одна прядь которых всегда свисает на лицо между глаз. Бьякуя говорил, что она очень похожа на свою сестру Хисану. Как и все синигами в Готее 13, Рукия носит форму. Через некоторое время после победы над Сосуке Айзеном её волосы стали короче, её причёска стала напоминать каре. Она носит белые текко (что-то вроде перчаток) без пальцев, как у Бьякуи, только длиннее — они кончаются за локтями. Как лейтенант, Рукия носит шеврон на плече. Характер Рукия, родившаяся в низшем классе, остаётся скромной, даже когда её принимают в знатную семью. Она элегантная и «чистая», но в то же время общается и с обычными людьми. Тем не менее, её холодность и замкнутость часто заставляет её скрыть её личные проблемы даже от своих друзей. По словам Укитаке, Рукия никогда не открывает своё сердце и с трудом заводит друзей. Рукия мало что знает о современном мире людей. Она неплохая актриса, и иногда использует это, чтобы выйти из сложной ситуации, например, когда у них были проблемы со школьными учителями или когда она пыталась убедить семью Куросаки позволить ей пожить у них. У Рукии проблемы с выбором одежды, особенно когда она находится в гигае в мире живых, поэтому она часто ворует одежду у сестры Ичиго, Юзу. Она любит забираться на высокие места. Она также любит всё, что связано с кроликами или напоминает их. Она становится весьма раздражительной, когда кто-то оскорбляет её одержимость кроликами. Люди часто испытывают трудности в понимании её рисунков, которые, как правило, изображают кроликов. Она также не любит, когда кто-то жалуется на их качество. Её любимая еда — это огурцы, яйца и чимаки (прессованный рис, иногда с начинкой).Bleach Official Character Book Souls История после смерти в мире живых, Рукия и её старшая сестра, Хисана, были отправлены в Инузури, 78-й район Руконгая. Хисана не могла выжить, имея на руках маленькую Рукию, и ей пришлось её оставить на произвол судьбы. Рукия смогла остаться в живых, несмотря на свое положение. Однажды она встретила Ренджи Абарая и небольшую компанию детей, которые пытались украсть воду. Рукия смогла помочь им и стала кем-то вроде их лидера. После этого они начали жить как одна семья. thumb|right|190px|Рукия спасает Ренджи и его друзей. Все они ненавидели Инузури и местных людей. Уже тогда Рукия обладала большой духовной силой. Спустя 10 лет, когда все дети, кроме Ренджи и Рукии, умерли, они решили стать синигами и жить в Сейретее, поскольку Рукия слышала, что жизнь там лучше. Так как оба обладали духовной силой, они с легкостью поступили в Академию духовных искусств. Они старались показать, что они не хуже членов аристократических семей. За ночь до церемонии для новых студентов, по совету Рукии, Ренджи спал на дереве. Утром он упал с дерева на Изуру Киру, за что Рукия наорала на него. Через два месяца после поступления в Академию, Ренджи сообщает Рукии, что отправляется в Мир живых для полевой практики в Духовном погребении в первый раз. Рукия жаловалась, что это несправедливо, но Ренджи сказал, что дело в таланте, и он будет становиться еще сильнее. Рукия сказала, что покажет, что она сильнее его.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 9-11 Однажды когда у Рукии была встреча с Бьякуей Кучики и его окружением, Ренджи зашел в комнату, чтобы сообщить ей что он сдал очень важный экзамен. Так как их прервали, уходящие аристократы, сказали её, что ждут ее ответа. После того как они ушли, Ренджи спросил ее, что они хотели. Она ответила ему что они хотели принять ее в Клан Кучики, и не дожидаясь окончания Академии определить ее в Тринадцатый отряд. Ренджи очень радуется за подругу, и говорит ей соглашаться, потому что тогда она станет аристократкой. Рукия благодарит его и уходит.Bleach manga; Chapter 98, pages 12-16 Рукия принимает предложение и узнает, что ее приняли в Клан Кучики из-за сходства с покойной женой главы клана, Хисаной. учит Рукию как обращаться к начальству.]] Рукия была принята в Тринадцатый отряд без вступительных экзаменов. В первый же день в отряде она попросила, чтобы к ней обращались как к обычному новобранцу. Но о ней все говорили, как о фаворитке аристократии, что очень расстраивало Рукию. Лейтенант Кайен Шиба единственный отнесся к ней как к обычному Синигами, не принадлежащему к аристократии. Рукия была очень рада, что у нее нормальные отношения с начальством, а не особые, только потому что она из клана Кучики. В тот же день Рукия сообщает Бьякуе, что ее первый день прошел мирно и она не получила звания офицера, на что он попросил ее уйти.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 7-11 Позже Рукия стала помощником Кионе Котетсу и отправилась на миссию в Мир Живых.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.side-B the rotator В свое время в 13-ом отряде, она стала дружить с Кайеном. Однажды, увидев Рукию угрюмой, Кайен сказал ей, что пока она будет в его отряде, он будет стоять с ней, пока он не умрёт. Они были прерваны выпившими Кийоне и Сентаро Котсубаки, которые пытались похвалить её.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 12-14 Кайен наставник Рукии, учитель по обороне.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, page 9 Их первая тренировка была на горе Коифуси в Хокутане, 3-ем округе Западного Руконгая, там же Кайен объяснял где находится сердце.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 1-15 Он также присутствует когда Рукия обучает первые два танца Шикая.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, pages 17-18 | en = Approximately 150 years ago,Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 17 Rukia and her older sister, Hisana, were brought together to Inuzuri, the 78th District of Rukongai, after they died in the Human World. Unable to live there while caring for a child, Hisana abandoned Rukia when she was still a baby.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 11 Rukia grew up on her own for a considerable amount of time. One day, Rukia tripped an adult who was chasing Renji Abarai's group of friends, and urged them to follow her to avoid losing the water they had stolen. Rukia joined their group, becoming their spiritual leader, and they lived together as a family.Bleach manga; Chapter 98, pages 6-7 and his friends.]] They all hated Inuzuri and the people there. Rukia exhibited some spiritual power during this time. Ten years after Rukia joined the group, with all of their friends dead, Rukia proposed they become Shinigami and live in Seireitei, noting she had heard it was pretty there. Renji agreed with her. As they were gifted with spiritual powers, they entered the Shin'ō Academy with ease, where they struggled to stand out from those from the noble families.Bleach manga; Chapter 98, pages 7-11 The night before the welcoming ceremony for the new students of the Academy, against Rukia's advice, Renji slept in a tree. The following morning, he fell out of the tree and landed on a headstone where a startled Izuru Kira had been praying, for which Rukia scolded him.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 4-5 Two months after entering the Academy, Renji, scolding Rukia for still not fitting in, informed her he was going to the Human World for field training to practice Konsō for the first time. Rukia complained about this being unfair, but Renji retorted that it is about talent, and that he will get stronger. Rukia said she will show him she is the stronger one, but trailed off.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 9-11 One day, while meeting with Byakuya Kuchiki and his entourage, Renji entered the room to tell her he had passed an important exam. Disappointed with the interruption, the nobles, leaving, told Rukia they were eager to hear her answer. After they had left, Renji asked her what they wanted. She told him they wanted to adopt her into the Kuchiki Clan, having her graduate immediately and be assigned to the 13th Division, which Renji congratulated her on. Rukia thanked him and left.Bleach manga; Chapter 98, pages 12-16 Rukia was told Byakuya adopted her into the Kuchiki Clan due to her similarity to Hisana, whom he had married. teaching Rukia how to treat her superiors.]] Rukia was admitted to the 13th Division without taking their entrance exam. On her first day in the Division, she is shown into a room by a fellow Shinigami, whom she told to treat her like any other new recruit. After he left, she heard him and others talking about her and the favoritism shown to nobles. Rukia was disappointed it was like that there as well. Lieutenant Kaien Shiba entered the room, introduced himself, and scolded her for her weak reply. Rukia was deeply happy she could have a normal relationship with her superior, rather than being treated as special. That evening, Rukia reported to Byakuya her first day had ended peacefully and she did not attain a Seated Officer position, but Byakuya asked her to leave.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 7-11 Later, Rukia, becoming Kiyone Kotetsu's assistant, went on a mission to the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 0.side-B the rotator During her time in the 13th Division, she became friends with Kaien. One day, seeing she was gloomy, Kaien told her as long as she was in his Division, he would stand by her, even if he died. They were interrupted by the drunk Kiyone and Sentarō Kotsubaki, who tried to encourage her.Bleach manga; Chapter 134, pages 12-14 Kaien mentored Rukia, teaching her how to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 266, page 9 Their first training location was Mount Koifushi of Hokutan, the 3rd District of West Rukongai, where Kaien taught her about the concept of the heart.Bleach manga; Chapter 268, pages 1-15 He was present when she learned her Shikai's first two "dances".Bleach manga; Chapter 265, pages 17-18 }} Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: Рукия владеет базовыми знаниями зандзюцу. По собственным словам, ей недостает таланта в фехтовании больше, чем в кидо. Тем не менее, после многочисленных тренировок со своим бывшим наставником Кайеном Шибой её умения значительно улучшились. Она показала себя довольно способной в бою, особенно проявив себя, защищаясь от атак девятого эспады, где ей и пришлось показать свои блестящие навыки фехтования. thumb|right|190px|Рукия использует [[Путь разрушения 73.]] Эксперт кидо: Самой сильной стороной Рукии является ее знания кидо. Она знает и пути разрушения, и пути связывания, и пути возвращения. Как она сама говорила, её оценки по кидо были самыми высокими из её класса, но, когда она вступила в 13 отряд, она обнаружила, что её способности в магии были средними. Благодаря постоянным тренировкам, она сильно развила этот свой навык, и теперь она может использовать Путь разрушения 73 без чтения текста и с значительным разрушающим эффектом. Лишившись меча, она тут же переключается на кидо. Она может использовать кидо высокого уровня в быстрой последовательности без чтения заклинаний и всё ещё сохраняя контроль над ними и их мощь. Также она хорошо умеет комбинировать кидо и даже колдовать несколько одновременно. Большая выносливость: Следует отметить и большую выносливость Рукии. До того, как потерять сознание, будучи пронзённой Неджибаной Аарониро, она смогла убить его. Большая физическая сила: Несмотря на свой небольшой размер, Рукия довольно сильная. Её не стоит недооценивать, даже если с ней нет духовного меча. Когда Мабаши взял её тело под свой контроль при помощи Ритц, Рукия спокойно могла не только поднять Орихиме, но и подбросить её. thumb|right|190px|Безоружная Рукия дерётся с [[Йоши]] Рукопашный бой: Лишившись сил синигами, Рукия дерётся врукопашную. Она способна вести рукопашный бой, в то время как ее сила синигами увеличивает прочность атак. Во время нападения Зависимых она отражала быстрые атаки Йоши. Высокий интеллект: Рукия неоднократно показала себя очень умной. Она противостояла мощи 9 Эспады с помощью комбо-атак. Во время ее принудительного пребывания в мире живых после потери её силы, Рукия оказалась весьма полезной, помогая Ичиго с его новой обязанности cинигами. Рукия обладает большими знаниями, что доказывают её знания истории Общества душ. Высокая духовная сила: Будучи лейтенантом Готэй 13, Рукия может похвастаться высоким уровнем духовной энергии и может выделить большое количество реятсу при необходимости. Её реятсу белая. Эксперт поступи: Рэндзи говорит, что Рукия является полезной и эффективной из-за ее высокой скорости. Во время ее битвы против Адьюкаса из Леса Меносов, она умело избегала несколько атак от нескольких врагов. Духовный меч Соде но Шираюки (袖白雪, «''рукав белого снега''»): В закрытой форме Соде но Шираюки — обычная катана с причудливо украшенной прямоугольной гардой и тиснением в виде ряда изогнутых линий по обе стороны от лезвия. Рукоятка меча красновато-коричневая. thumb|190px|right|Соде но Шираюки *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения шикая — «Танцуй» (舞え, маэ). Рукия держит духовный меч впереди себя и вращает им против часовой стрелки. Во время высвобождения клинок, рукоятка и гарда становятся белоснежными. Гарда обретает форму полого круга, похожего на снежинку, а эфес украшает белая лента. Соде но Шираюки признан одним из самых красивых духовных мечей в Обществе душ. Трансформацию сопровождает порыв холодного воздуха, движущийся во всех направлениях. :Способности шикая: Соде но Шираюки причислен к ледяному типу духовных мечей. Клинок обладает несколькими техниками, которые Рукия называет «танцами». Тем не менее, основная способность Соде но Шираюки — заморозка. Рукия способна замораживать цель и на некотором расстоянии , а также создать тропу или платформу изо льда. :Однако после посещения Рукии нулевого отряда становится известно что Соде но Шираюки вовсе не выделяет никакого льда. Этот занпакто просто придает владельцу отрицательную температуру тела. :Рукии приходится убивать свое тело на некоторое время, поддерживая жизнедеятельность путем контроля реацу. thumb|190px|right|Some no mai, Tsukishiro :* : Рукия называет танец, держа духовный меч вверх ногами. Клинок начинает светиться, и она совершает стремительную атаку. Атакуя, Рукия "рисует" круг острием Соде но Шираюки и все внутреннее пространство круга замерзает. Круг создает столп яркого света, уходящий далеко в верх, который впоследствии тоже замерзает. Через короткое время, замороженная жертва разрушается. Колонна льда не разрушится, если цель не была ею захвачена.Bleach manga; Episode 154''Bleach'' manga; Episode 364 :* : Рукия называет танец и прокалывает землю, создавая ледяной круг, затем она четыре раза прокалывает отверстия перед собой, образуя полукруг. Кучики принимает боевую стойку и из проколотых отверстий появляются плывущие вверх частицы льда. Они скапливаются на конце Соде но Шираюки и освобождают огромный шквал из снега, льда и холодного воздуха, способный заковать в лед все на своем пути.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 14-17 :* : Рукия называет танец, благодаря которому она вбирает всю влагу из воздуха и направляет ее на конец Соде но Шираюки, создавая клинок из льда. С помощью этой техники Кучики способна изменять длину лезвия. После поражения цели, клинок продолжает замораживать все ближайшие объекты.Bleach manga; Chapter 300, pages 1-11 :* : Рукия прокалывает землю, образуя ледяную тропу по направлению к намеченной цели. Лед замораживает жертву от макушки до пяток, превращая ее в ледяную глыбу.Bleach anime; Episode 272, Only portrayed in the anime. :*'Ледяная связь': Если нет возможности взять меч, Рукия способна достать его с помощью льда, достигающего до рукоятки. Эта связь позволяет Рукии использовать Соде но Шираюки на расстоянии.Bleach manga; Chapter 471, pages 14-15 *'Банкай': Хакка но Тогаме. thumb|Хакка но Тогаме *Способность полного высвобождения меча Рукии расширяет свойства Шикая, позволяя заморозке распространиться на немалой площади(около квартала). Визуально это выглядит как колонна белого света, которая, исчезая, замораживает всё вокруг и разбивает, Эс Нот буквально рассыпался на глазах. Однако вместе с территорией Рукия замораживает и себя, после чего ей необходимо время, чтобы "оттаять". Возможно, что Банкай опускает температуру ниже абсолютного нуля, или же это простое распространение на площади. *Можно отметить что данный банкай очень опасен для владельца. Появление в других проектах Рукия появляется в большинстве видеоигр по вселенной Блич. В Bleach: Soul Carnival и Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 у нее есть техника Цурарада (氷柱堕, досл. «''падение сосулек''»), благодаря которой Кучики создает сосульки, градом обрушивающиеся на оппонента с воздуха. Тёмная Рукия thumb|Тёмная Рукия. Темная Рукия — это альтернативная форма самой Рукии, возникшая при слиянии с ней Шизуку и Хомуры и существующая только в фильме «Блич: Исчезая во тьме, я звала тебя». В этой форме её духовный меч замещает огромная обоюдоострая коса, с которой Рукия неплохо управляется. Ее одежда имеет явные отличия, и в этом облике она не носит обувь. Ее прежде темные волосы и глаза побледнели. В этом состоянии силы Рукии значительно увеличиваются, изменён и стиль ведения боя. Темная Рукия также появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 и Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 в качестве активного персонажа. Интересные факты * Тайт Кубо хотел нарисовать синигами в кимоно. Так он нарисовал Рукию — и она стала первым персонажем Блича. * Музыкальная тема Рукии — «''Wing Stock''» Эшли МакАйзека. * Рукия — самый популярный женский персонаж. В четвёртом опросе она заняла второе место по популярности среди персонажей Блича. * Соде но Шираюки является вторым по популярности духовным мечом по результатам последнего опроса. * В рейтинге лучших сражений схватка Рукии и Аарониро занимает седьмую строчку. *Перчатка, которую Рукия использовала в ранних сериях, окрашена в светло-синий, золотой, оранжевый и белый цвета в манге, в то время как в аниме-адаптации перчатки имели красный, черный, темно-синий и белый оттенки. *'Дневник исполняющего обязанности синигами' вместе с иллюстрациями Рукии был опубликован в Вестнике Сейрейтея. Цитаты Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Тринадцатый отряд Категория:Клан Кучики Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Владеющие хакудой de:Rukia Kuchiki en:Rukia Kuchiki es:Rukia Kuchiki fr:Rukia Kuchiki pl:Rukia Kuchiki